


A new kind of potsticker

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 8. PotstickersLena has a big surprise for Kara. What will she think of the new potsticker her wife has for her?





	A new kind of potsticker

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own! I had a great time writing this. Kudos and comments appreciated!

Lena tied a bow on the present she had wrapped and set it on their bed before texting her wife. It was snowing lightly outside and she could see Christmas lights twinkling across the street. Moving into a house had been stressful but also the best decision she had ever made. Her home was warm and cozy and a perfect mixture of both her and Kara. 

**Lena: Are you almost home? I’ve got something special for you :) **

**Kara: I’m almost done patrolling. Can I get a hint? :D**

**Lena: No, I don’t need you flying into another building love ;)**

**Kara: IT WAS ONE TIME! **

**Lena: One time too many darling **

**Kara: Yea yea, I’ll be home in a half hour**

**Lena: Be careful, I love you ❤️**

**Kara: Always, love you moreeee ❤️😍❤️😍**

Lena laughed at her wife and placed an order for pizza before filling the bathtub. It didn’t matter the water would probably cool down by the time kara for home; she could always zap it with her heat vision and warm it up. She put candles around their tub but didn’t light them yet. She padded barefoot to the closet and pulled on one of Kara’s soft hoodies and went to wait for her wife on the couch.

No more than 25 minutes later Lena heard boots landing on their back porch. It would be almost impossible for anyone to hear but she had been trained to hear the softest touch of her wife landing after all these years. She didn’t need to look up as she felt a woosh of air and saw a flash of red. Warm lips pressed against her cheek and she smiled, “Right on time, I’m impressed baby.” Kara smiled and hopped over the back of the couch to straddle her lap, “I love surprises what can I say.” Lena laughed and felt lips against hers that she met happily. 

Kara had her fingers tangled in her hair and was kissing her like the world was going to end. While she loved it, she really wanted her wife to open the present she’d gotten. She pulled back breathless and laughed as Kara chased her lips. “Baby this wasn’t the surprise. I have an actual present for you in our room.” She frowned slightly, “So you don’t want to continue this?” “Oh no I absolutely do but I really want you to open the present.” 

Kara disappeared from her lap and she returned with the present a few seconds later. She sat next to Lena on the couch and frowned, “Lead lined paper? Seriously?” She smiled softly, “I really wanted it to be a surprise.” Just then the doorbell rang and Kara squinted at the door. “You ordered pizza! Now THAT is a surprise!” It took her seconds to change clothes and get the door to pay the delivery boy. 

“Let’s eat first, present after.” Kara nodded her agreement and got plates out for them. “Ok, whatever you want to do Lee. I’m just shocked you wanna eat pizza.” “You’ve been eating healthy with me for months. We both deserve a cheat day.” Kara smiled and rested her hand on Lenas knee, “It’ll be worth it.” 

They’d been eating healthy for months because she’d been taking hormone injections. They were trying to give themselves their best shot at getting pregnant. They’d done a round of in vitro about a year ago but it didn’t take. So they’d started to live a healthier lifestyle of eating healthy and working out together. For Kara it wasn’t much of a change except cutting out the junk she ate at home. 

Lena ate four pieces of pizza and Kara looked shocked. “You feel ok?” “Yea I’m ok. Why?” “You never eat that much unhealthy food. I’ve never seen you eat four pieces of pizza in one sitting... ever.” “Are you pizza shaming me?” She asked with a laugh and watched as her wifes cheeks turned red. Even after dating for two years and being married for three she loved that she could still make her blush. 

“No! It’s just not like you! Gosh I would never shame you for eating anything! Your body is perfect and you don’t have to keep eating healthy for me and —“ “Kar, breathe. I’m kidding baby.” Kara huffed, “Not funny Lena.” 

“Wowwwww I’ve been demoted back to my first name. I’m sorry love. I was just hungry today and even I have gotten sick of kale. You’ve been so good around me only eating healthy foods that I thought we could both use a cheat day.” She reached over and stroked Kara’s cheek before sliding her hand to the back of her neck and pulling her closer. She slowly pressed her lips to Kara’s and felt hands slip around her hips only to pull her closer. It was only seconds later she felt herself being repositioned from her place on the couch to her wife’s lap. 

“Honey, you’ve gotta open your present now.” Kara groaned against her lips, “But I want _ this _ present.” Lena laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek as she climbed off her lap. 

“You’d think you’d be more grateful I got you pizza and a present all in one day.” Kara pulled the present into her lap, “If I was really lucky I would have had potstickers. Unless that’s what’s in this bag, but i didn’t smell anything so it can’t be.” Lena laughed a little nervously as she pulled out the card and handed it to Kara. 

“A card too? Did I miss an occasion? It’s not a major holiday or an anniversary or birthday...” “No no you didn’t. This is something else. Something that has to do with me.” Kara frowned and Lena was sure it had to do with her thundering heartbeat. “Baby, what’s wrong? Your heart is racing so fast. I didn’t mean to upset you. Today has been amazing.” “I’m ok honest. I’m just nervous for you to open the present. It’s kind of a big thing.” Kara rested her hand on Lenas and rubbed her knuckles gently. “Hey it’ll be ok. I love everything you give me.” She nodded and let Kara open the card. 

_It’s been a long year of hard work and changing our lives. Thank you for sticking by and suffering through drinking kale smoothies, eating salads, and working out everyday with me. I love you so much words cannot even describe how I feel Kar. So let’s spend the next six months eating junk, getting fat (even though you can’t), and being happier than ever. _

_Love always, Lena _

Kara smiled and leaned over to kiss her, “Baby that’s sweet but...” “Open the present Kar,” she said a little shakily. Kara slowly pulled the paper away and pulled out a little box. Her fingers slid over the box and she met sparkling green eyes with her blue ones. “Why do I feel like this is about to change everything?” “Because it is. Please, please, please open it.” Her fingers slid under the side and popped the top off. 

“I know pizza was a good start today but I know it’s been months since you had a potsticker...” Lena watched her wife’s eyes get bigger as she pulled out a little red and blue onesie that read ‘Mommy’s little potsticker’. When Kara finally met her eyes Lena could see them sparkling with unshed tears. “Are you...? Are we...?” 

Lena could only nod and rest her hand on her stomach, “I was so afraid you’d hear the heartbeat and it would ruin the surprise. I’m 12 weeks, we should be out of the most immediate danger—“ Kara’s lips cut off her explanation and she could feel tears sliding down both their cheeks. 

“Oh my god we’re gonna have a baby!” Lena took off the hoodie and slid up her tank top to reveal the small bump that had appeared seemingly overnight. How her kryptonian wife hadn’t realized yet was beyond her but then again she was always a little oblivious. Tears streaked down her cheeks and Lena wiped them away as a hand settled on her stomach. It always amazed her how gentle Kara’s touch could be with her. The hand cradling her bump could easily bend steel but yet it was so gentle she could swear her wife was as human as her. 

“How? When?” “I took a test three weeks ago and confirmed it at the doctor a few days after.” “Babe you shoulda told me! I would have gone with you!” “I couldn’t bear to see the sadness in your eyes if it didn’t stick. But stick it did, hence our potsticker.” The smile that stretched across her face could have easily blinded Lena. Lips crashed into hers and Lena slid her arms around Kara’s neck, holding onto her as if she was her lifeline. 

“I’m so excited baby. We’re gonna have a baby!" This time it was her own cheeks she felt tears streaming down. Kara’s fingers stroked her cheeks and wiped them away gently. “I can’t believe it’s finally happening. After all this time.” 

Lena held tight to kara and ended up burying her face into her wife’s neck. She took a steadying breath in taking her time to let the scent of vanilla and strawberries calm her nerves again. “There’s one more surprise Kar.” “I don’t know what could be better than this. But you can try.” She took in a shaky breath, “Its our baby. Yours and mine.” “Well yea I got that babe,” she giggled and Lena felt her tighten her arms around her waist. “No, baby, the baby is ours. Biologically. I’ve been working with Alex and we figured out how to use your eggs to fertilize mine.” She pulled back slightly to meet Kara’s very big eyes. 

“I... ours... it’s biologically both of ours?” Lena nodded and just when she thought things couldn’t get any more emotional they did. Kara was sobbing and pulling her closer in seconds. Lena carded her fingers through her blonde curls and kissed her head. “That’s why I didn’t say anything. We’ve been trying for months and this was the first actual test run. Kal was helpful and looked for information at the fortress but Alex and I tried a bunch of different things.” 

They sat together for a few minutes until the tears subsided. “I never thought I’d have my own kids biologically. My body wouldn’t allow a baby to grow. I accepted it when I was 15 but it’s always hurt so much knowing I couldn’t have my own. You are the most amazing woman in the entire galaxy. You’ve given me everything Lena, everything.” 

Lena smiled and cradled Kara’s cheeks in her hands, “No darling you’ve given me everything. You gave me hope when I had none. A home when I hadn’t been in one since I was a child. A friend when I so desperately needed one. You’ve given me the world Kara Zor-El and I can’t wait to grow our little family together. Stronger together sweetheart.” She pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s lips and leaned her forehead against hers. 

-7 months later-

Lenas green eyes locked onto her wife. Tears streamed down Kara’s cheeks and her chin was quivering. She squeezed her hand gently and blue eyes turned to face her. “I love you Kara.” “I love you too baby,” she whispered and pressed lips to her forehead. 

“Lena you’re doing great. One more big push and your daughter will be here.” She nodded and took a deep breath. Her hand squeezing Kara’s tight as she waited for the next contraction to hit. “I’m so proud of you baby. You’re so close and you’re doing such a great job. One more push and she’ll be here. You can do it baby,” Kara whispered close to her ear. 

In all her life Lena had just wanted someone to be proud of her. Neither her mother or brother would give her the satisfaction. No matter how great her grades were or how many awards she won it was never enough. But here was this amazing woman who had been proud of her from the very start. Even though her own brother had tried to kill Kara’s only blood relative, she believed in Lena. She had stood by her side through everything good and bad that had ever happened to them. Now here was her lifeline, her anchor, her rock, telling her how proud she was. 

Lena took a deep breath and put her chin to her chest as another contraction ripped through her body. Her hand gripped Kara’s so tight it surely would have broken her hand if she hadn’t been supergirl. She pushed with everything she had left in her to get their daughter out of her body. It seemed like an eternity of immense pressure and pain coursing through her body but it was actually only seconds. “Great job Lena she’s right here. Take a breath and on the next push I’m gonna guide her shoulders out and she’ll be here.” 

Kara leaned down and kissed her forehead, “Shes got blonde hair and the cutest nose. Do you wanna see?” She took a breath and tried to ignore the pain of her pelvis stretching with their daughter sitting there. She nodded and looked down to see a little tiny head. Blonde curls covered the baby girls head and Lena felt her eyes well up with tears. 

Doctor Cole suctioned their daughters mouth and nose. The nurse was watching the machine that was tracking her contractions and nodded to Kara who turned to her wife. “One more push baby and she’ll be in your arms.” Lena held tight to Kara’s hand and pushed despite her body feeling like it was going to tear in half. True to his word, the doctor maneuvered their daughter out of her body and she sighed in relief at the pressure finally leaving her body. 

What she wasn’t prepared for was the rush of emotions to take over her entire body. Her little girl was set on her stomach as they finished suctioning her and giving her a quick wipe down. “Kara would you like to cut the cord?” Lena looked up at her wife who was wiping away tears and saw a nod as she leaned over to take the scissors from the doctor. One quick snip severed the tie that had held her daughter to her. 

Lena liked how it was kind of symbolic in a way. Kara was cutting her tie to their daughter so they could both connect with her in another way. She pressed her lips against her daughters head as she started to wail loudly; clearly she was not a fan of being outside of her mothers body. “Well at least we know she’s yours honey, couldn’t wait to start making noise,” she teased lightly. Kara laughed lightly and leaned down to press her lips to her wife’s. “Or maybe its her stubborn luthor genes of wanting to be back in her safe warm cocoon of mommy.” Lena felt her heart flutter at the mention of being called mommy. She was a mom now, for real, someone was going to rely on her for the rest of her life. She could feel panic start to set in but it quickly stopped when Kara’s hand stroked her cheek. 

“We’re in this together, always.” The nurses whisked away their daughter so they could get her measurements and clean her up. Kara kissed her again until Lena pushed her back lightly. “Stay with her. She’s probably scared.” The smile she received was radiant and watched as her wife crossed the room to go over where they were measuring her baby girl. she watched with adoration how Kara seemed to glow looking down at their daughter as she was being measured and weighed. One thing was for sure, she was a loud crier. It had been non stop wailing since the second they played her on Lena’s chest. 

The doctor pulled her attention away from the lovely scene too soon, “Lena i’m going to numb you a little so I can put in a few stitches. Nothing major, just minimal tearing. Should only be a few stitches.” She nodded and let her head fall back on the bed as her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes again she was met with the most beautiful sight she thought she’d ever seen. The nurse was instructing Kara to take off her shirt so she could hold their daughter skin to skin in an effort to calm her down. They had both decided they would both do skin to skin and Lena didn’t mind if Kara was first, after all, she’d carried their little girl for nine months and she knew how desperately her wife wanted to hold their baby. 

She couldn’t tear her gaze away from her wife as she pulled off her shirt and settled their daughter against her sports-bra clad chest. A nurse draped a blanket over their little girl and Lena couldn’t stop the smile from pulling her lips up as Kara walked towards her, her eyes never leaving their daughter. “She’s so beautiful Lee. She’s perfect.” Lena smiled softly and Kara moved the blanket away from her little face so she could get a better look at her. Her little cheeks were full and pink from crying. Her little curls were definitely the same color as Kara’s hair now that they’d been wiped clean. She had a little button nose that looked very much like a Luthor trait but Lena didn’t mind too much. She was in fact perfection. 

Kara rubbed her back and held her close as she stood next to the bed. Lena couldn’t help herself as she reached up and held a tiny foot. “Do you want to hold her baby?” Kara was always so giving and willing to share. She nodded sheepishly and Kara just smiled at her. She lifted the gown off her chest and Kara settled their daughter against her. It felt like her body was singing the second her daughter was placed there. She was a warm weight that grounded her to the world. There was no doubt in her mind that this little girl would be everything to them. 

Two days later they were cleared to go home. The idea of being responsible for a baby all on their own was scary to say the least but they were ready. Lena desperately wanted to take a shower in her own bathroom and wanted to fall asleep feeling Kara hold her close. She snapped the onesie and her baby girl just looked up at her with faintly blue eyes that they were both sure were going to change to green. Kara leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek, “I’d take this potsticker over any other ones any day.” 

Lena smiled and turned her head so her lips could meet Kara’s. “Me too darling, me too.” She wrapped up their little girl and passed her off to her wife who secured her in the carseat. “Let’s get outta here, it’s time to start our forever.” All she could do was smile at Kara, “I couldn’t agree more.” With a little potsticker in tow they made their way home. 

“But really honey, we are not calling her potsticker. Her name is Alexis.” “I knowwwww Lee. But potsticker is cute!” She laughed and shook her head, her wife would be the death of her yet.


End file.
